


Congratulations

by ivelostallcontrolofmylife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 7, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Viktor Can't Keep His Hands To Himself, and yuuri is smol and anxious and precious, basically a tag on the end of episode 7, business as usual, however you want to spell it, idfk, in which phichit can't keep his camera to himself, so you know, viktuuri, with extra kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostallcontrolofmylife/pseuds/ivelostallcontrolofmylife
Summary: Phichit just wanted to congratulate Yuuri on coming second in the China Cup. He can't find him anywhere after the event, so he goes to see if he went back to the hotel. What he finds is not exactly what he'd expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching this show about four days ago? And it's taken over my life. So here, have some cute Victuuri and even cuter Phichit.

Phichit bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the lift to reach the right floor. He was still buzzing with excitement, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he thought about what had happened in the last hour. He’d skated to win – and win he had. The medal was still tucked safely under his jacket, a comforting weight around his neck. And not only that, but Yuuri had come second, and that meant he was a step closer to the Grand Prix Finals. If he did well at the Rostelecom, they’d be competing against each other again.

The lift came to a stop so smoothly Phichit didn’t realise until the doors slid open. He stepped out into the hallway and started towards Yuuri’s room. He knew it was about halfway down – he’d forgotten the number, but he was sure he’d remember it when he got there. He grabbed hold of his medal as he walked, rubbing his thumb over the surface. Everything had happened so quickly after the presentation. He’d been whisked away, had congratulations thrown at him from every direction, spoken to dozens of interviewers and fans – fans! – until he’d finally managed to sneak away. He’d wanted to congratulate Yuuri but hadn’t seen where he’d disappeared to. Chris had said something about Viktor dragging Yuuri away, so he’d taken a guess and headed back to the hotel.

Just as he’d hoped, the unconscious part of his mind remembered exactly where he needed to go. He started to slow down when he saw that Yuuri’s room was just ahead. As he got closer, he noticed some rather interesting noises coming from nearby.

 _Someone’s having fun_ , he thought as he stopped outside Yuuri’s door. It was only when he raised a hand to knock that he suddenly realised exactly where the sounds were coming from.

Soft moans and whimpers echoed into the hall – _no way… Yuuri? It can’t be_. Phichit remembered the kiss on the ice – who _didn’t_ remember the kiss on the ice? As if Viktor Nikiforov could have been any less showy about his affections. _But surely not…_ He knew Yuuri. The soft-spoken, shy, anxious man he knew was a thousand miles away from the groaning he could hear through the door. And then there was a gentle little laugh and – _that’s_ definitely _Yuuri_.

If he’d had any lingering doubts, they were wiped out by a definitely-Yuuri voice stammering, “Vi-Viktor-ah!’

Phichit blinked. He realised he still had his hand raised from his attempt to knock and quickly dropped it. The idea that Yuuri was getting hot and heavy with Viktor was still trying to process through his brain. There was a sudden loud thump, the door shuddered, and Phichit stepped back in surprise. It was as if the movement broke the spell he was under – he grinned and delved into his pocket for his phone. As Yuuri chastised, “Viktor!”, Phichit moved to stand in front of the door and held his phone out, camera ready. He pressed record just as Viktor laughed, “It can hold you. I can hold you.”

The tiny, soft whimpers, barely audible, started up again, and Phichit held a finger to his lips, still grinning madly at the camera. Viktor seemed to breathe the words through the door; “Yuuri… Yuuuuri…”  
“Vik-ah!”  
Phichit crushed a hand over his mouth. Quickly he stopped the recording and stepped away from the door. As he glanced down at his phone, Yuuri gasped, “I think – _oh_ – I think we should stop.”  
“Are you sure?” Viktor purred.  
“Viktor… _ah_ … please…”  
There was the soft sound of footsteps and the door shifted on its hinges again. “Alright, if you want to,” Viktor said softly, and Phichit half-wished he was still recording. People would _love_ this.  
“Th-thank you…”  
He didn’t hear the next thing that was said – there was a mumble, a short laugh, and then Yuuri _shrieked_. Phichit jumped, clutching his phone to his chest. For a short moment he was concerned, but then Yuuri half-shouted, half-giggled, “Viktor! I’m ticklish!”  
“I know!” Viktor laughed.

The footsteps moved, and the laughter moved with it. Phichit stood in the hallway, his phone still pressed to his chest, until the thought came to him – _why am I still standing here?_

He dashed down the hallway and back into the lift. As it brought him to his own floor, his fingers flew over the screen; checking if the video needed cutting, bringing up his feed, adding a caption. By the time the lift stopped again, only two floors down, the video was posted and Phichit was shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He’d congratulate Yuuri tomorrow.

***

Yuuri groaned as he rolled over in bed. The sunlight seemed to glare directly on him and he screwed up his eyes.  
“Yuuri.”  
Viktor’s voice beside him brought the previous night’s events rushing back in a flood. His free skate, the _kiss_ , the second placing, the _kisses_ … He twisted back onto his side, away from the sun, and risked squinting. Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, dressed only in the pair of pants he’d slept in, looking down at him with a smile. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile in return. Viktor had dragged him away as soon as he was able and of course, in true Katsuki Yuuri style, he hadn’t realised why until they’d made it back to their room and Viktor had been very insistent in kissing him profusely. It hadn’t gone beyond that, although not for lack of trying on Viktor’s part. He’d put his hands in places Yuuri was definitely not comfortable with them being, but as soon as he’d said something, Viktor had stopped. Only to proceed to tickle him mercilessly, going so far as to pick him up and throw him on the bed to distract him from the suddenly-awkward situation. But Yuuri couldn’t fault him. Not for a second. He’d appreciated the distraction, even if his ribs still hurt from laughing. Besides, now he knew that Viktor Nikiforov was _incredibly_ ticklish across his back. A fact he was going to have to exploit at some point in the future.

“Your friend is a master at selfies, I have to admit.”  
Yuuri tilted his head, frowned. His gaze shifted from Viktor’s face to the phone he was holding, open to something he couldn’t quite make out from his low angle. He sat up and curled up next to Viktor, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.  
“Who? Phichit?” It was the only person he could think of who fit the description. “Yes. Look.”

The warning bells were ringing. The mention of Phichit, of selfies, Viktor smiling widely as he played the video for him to see. But Yuuri didn’t hear them, and so when he realised exactly what the video was, his heart dropped to his stomach like a stone  
“What!” He jerked back, hands flying to his mouth. Viktor laughed and played the video again. “The doors are very thin here,” he read, and nodded. “That’s true. If I’d pushed you against the door any harder, I think we might have broken it.”  
“Viktor! Everyone’s going to see that!”  
“I think everyone already has,” Viktor said nonchalantly. He brought up the list of comments beneath the video, full of crying fangirls and joyous congratulations. Yuuri recognised some of the usernames – Chris, Leo, Guang-Hong, Minami. Desperately, Yuuri grabbed his own phone from where he’d dropped it on the floor the previous night to find dozens of texts and missed calls from both friends and family. There were congratulations, both on his second placing and his ‘blossoming relationship with Viktor’ (how did JJ get his number?). There was a screaming voicemail from Yuuko demanding to know why he hadn’t told her, and that she was so proud of him, and that he needed to call her immediately, complete with the children cheering in the background. He stopped looking at the messages when he saw the one from his parents – the knowledge that they’d seen the video made him drop his phone and bury his face in his hands.

“Yuuri,” Viktor laughed, wrapping an arm around him. “They’re happy.” And then his voice dropped, and his grip loosened. ‘Are you not happy?”  
Yuuri looked up at him through his fingers. The concern on Viktor’s face, beneath sleep-messy hair and a small scratch on his brow from when the tickling had gotten a little too serious, melted his insides. He slumped, nodded. “I am. I am happy.”  
Viktor pulled him closer and pressed a tiny kiss to the side of his face. Even at such a small gesture, Yuuri felt his face heat up. But he couldn’t help his smile when Viktor hugged him tightly. Without warning, Viktor pushed him back down onto the bed, crushing him under his weight as he twisted to lay on top of him. Yuuri yelped, but within seconds it had turned to a giggle as Viktor kissed lightly up his neck.  
“Good,” he smiled as he continued to kiss up Yuuri’s jaw and across his cheek. “I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this is unbeta'd and my first YOI fic!


End file.
